A number of methods have been applied to study the statistical properties of genome sequences. Among the aims were the distinguishing of the coding regions, the exons, revealing of the signatures of particular features in the gene sequences, e.g. Bayesian model using Stochastic Search Variable Selection for genomic selection, statistics of consensus sequences for the most common nucleotides, Signals models, Weight Matrix Method, Markov models, multiple alignment of sequences (for given proteins), particular ways of splitting the sequences into two (phylogenetic partition). Kolmogorov-Smirnov method was among the applied ones. These and other methods inquire into various statistical features of the genome structure depending on the particular aim, which are far different from those addressed by KSP. Let us briefly outline the differences between the Kolmogorov-Smirnov test and the Kolmogorov (Kolmogorov-Arnold) stochasticity parameter (KSP) used below. The former is a long known test, while the second one has been developed by Arnold in 2008-2009. (Arnold does not even quote long known Kolmogorov-Smirnov method in his those papers.) Arnold defines KSP as an objectively measurable degree of randomness of observable events. That definition is similar that of Kolmogorov-Sinai entropy h(T) of Ergodic theory (Cornfeld, I., Fomin, S., and Sinai, Ya. G. Ergodic Theory. New York, Springer-Verlag, 1982): if h(T)>0, then a dynamical system T is chaotic (simplifying the mixing/chaotic terminological link). However, and it is crucial, that h can be used to compare quantitatively different dynamical systems. Dynamical system T_1 is said to be more chaotic than T_2 if h(T_1)>h(T_2)>0. h(T)>0 is the “Kolmogorov-Sinai test” (chaotic or not), h(T_1)>h(T_2)>0 is the “KSP test” (degree of randomness). Most importantly, KSP is applicable to even strongly correlated datasets (Arnold 2008, 2009). KSP technique has been applied to strongly correlated datasets of cosmic microwave background, considering those as not temperature 2D-maps but as 1D scalars, where the variable (temperature) is given by a random (Gaussian) field. The options are the consideration of (a) one sample from n-dimensional multivariate Gaussian distribution, or (b) n samples from (different) univariate Gaussian distributions. As for the Kolmogorov complexity (algorithmic information), it is also entirely different concept than KSP since deals with the minimal length of the coding string (computer program) for the Turing machine and hence is a unreachable quantity; see e.g. (V. G. Gurzadyan, 2005) for the complexity estimation of the human genome. Thus the Kolmogorov-Arnold technique provides novel possibilities to monitor the statistical properties of the genomic sequences, and to reveal somatic alterations.